


laryy king x dalai lama lvr bois

by Kaninen225



Category: Politicking with Larry King, buddhism - Fandom
Genre: Buddhism, M/M, Reality, Smut, sexy sex times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninen225/pseuds/Kaninen225
Summary: Larry askes with a soft voice if the intelligenmt ,man was okay with gayssss but really he just wansted to know if he was singeles  anad hade  a cchans TW: SO MUCH SEX





	

I, The Dalai llama, always wanted hunky meat men in my life but i nvr expected it to actually happen. 

 

I had been booked on an interview with larry kning, really it was the king of chinobi that was supposed to be there but they ehere sick so i had to do it. When we arrived at the stroke of midnight noonoe was there. That made me vry sad cuz the hunky meat man larry king was my #mancrushmonday and i wanted tp taste his sweet swwet juices.   It turns out that rlly we where  5 days and 666 minutes early and thata was really supposed to be there at thursdat @ 1 pm central time. So insted of going to the hotel i decided tp hand out utside. My hotel that i rented was totally filled with rats u see and maybe if i stay here i will see a bit of larry kings fine fine ballsack.

 

The time of mi interview arrives and i take the elevator upm but i fall and spill my notes and pictures of larry king all over the floor! Someone tgatb worked there, a blondie, helped me up. evryone tere was a fucking blondie, ugh, ewww. One of them came up to me and said 'Mr King will see you now' I felt my hrt beat running away and they opend the doors and ouched me on stage. There he was, my main guy. I swa the abs riple under his shirt.

 

Larry askes with a soft voice if the intelligenmt ,man was okay with gayssss but really he just wansted to know if he was singeles  anad hade  a cchans. I new it from that strt. 

 

After teh interview we went back to his place and after five and a halv months on the strreets my urge was to kick him out and take his bed. But i realised that inwould rather just sluep on him, under him or with him insted. 

 

That night he painted me lik one of his ranch girls and tied me to teh bed. we had good good sex nice neci i finally got th e man meat i craved mmm.


End file.
